


Got You In My Sights

by maybaby34



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, M/M, Masturbation, Oblivious Dean, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 09:09:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1003592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybaby34/pseuds/maybaby34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester harbors a secret crush on his co-worker, Castiel Novak. Dean believed the closest he would get to the enigma was by watching him through the security camera. That starts to change when a quiet friendship forms and one night alone in the office, Dean finally finds out how Castiel truly feels about him once and for all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Got You In My Sights

Dean Winchester had an obsession.

Of course, nobody knew about his obsession except for his co-worker, Charlie Bradbury and that was only because she caught Dean when she had to come into his office from IT to install some video software.

Dean couldn't help it if he was in charge of loss prevention and security at the corporate office of Sandover Shoppes, Inc. It was his job to check the office cameras daily to make sure there was no suspicious activity occurring. It was simply accidental that the seventy inch screen mounted in the security office that showed all the cameras in the building were zoomed in on the human resources department quite often. And if one of those cameras was constantly trained on Castiel Novak's office, that was purely coincidental.

Dean sighed when he thought of the dark haired, blued eyed man. Castiel Novak, human resource manager by day, sex god by night.

Well, at least that's what Dean liked to think, but who could blame him? Castiel always came in looking slightly ruffled with messy bed hair and stubble. How he managed to still look professional with that sexed up look was beyond him.

They've worked at the same office for nearly a year and have barely spoken unless it was work related. Not too many opportunities presented itself since they worked in different departments. It was mostly pleasantries in the hallway or eye contact from across the cafeteria during lunch. Or if Dean was really lucky, he would have to go to the human resources department to fix a camera or like the one time he had to work with Castiel when one of the laptops came up missing from his department.

So on the occasions that Dean was actually in his office, he would wallow in his misery that the most contact he would get from the man of his dreams was through the wall mounted television screen.

He tried valiantly to hide his attraction and thought he was doing a good job until Charlie. Bobby Singer, the director over Dean's department decided new software was in order and placed an IT ticket for the installation. Charlie showed up the next day and promptly got to work.

Dean knew Charlie pretty well since she would help out with loss prevention quite a bit since she was expert at uncovering loss footage or data files that unscrupulous employees would try to erase. Over the course of his career there, the two had become friends.

However, he had never planned to tell her about his asinine crush on Castiel, but unfortunately, she saw for herself.

"Is Novak in some sort of trouble or something?" Charlie asked curiously as she got the appropriate disks out that she needed.

Dean jumped slightly in his chair at the mention of Castiel's name. "No, why you ask?"

"He's always up on your screen every time I come into your office. Has he done something?"

Dean looked up to realize he had forgotten he had enlarged the camera view of Castiel's office that showed the image of the dark-haired man working quietly at his desk. Castiel's visage was taking up the entire screen. Dean quickly minimized it so all the cameras were showing again.

"He hasn't done anything wrong. I just like to do random checks on offices…including yours." Dean smirked at her, who only shook her head as a devilish smile bloomed across her face.

"But Dean, his office camera is always up. Oh my god…do you like him?" Charlie gasped in glee.

"What…no, of course not!" Dean managed to sputter out.

"Don't lie to me Winchester, you do! I can't say I blame you, he is pretty dreamy." Charlie sighed.

"Keep your voice down, last thing I need is for Bobby or god, Jo to hear." Dean shuddered at the thought of his co-worker Jo, who was in charge of loss prevention in the northern retail stores, and what she would do if she found out about his interest in Castiel.

Charlie giggled but lowered her voice. "How long have you been stalking him? Have you even talked to him?"

"I don't stalk him. I'm just testing the cameras. And yes, we talk. I just told him good morning when we passed in the hallway."

Charlie groaned. "Dean, you have no game. Just ask the guy out for coffee or something instead of being a creeper."

"I'm not a creeper." he huffed indignantly, straightening up in his chair.

"Of course not because secretly watching somebody work is not creepy at all." Charlie rolled her eyes.

"Just shut up Charlie and do your job." Dean snapped back without any real heat and got up to start his rounds.

"I'm telling you, ask him out." Charlie called out in which Dean immediately turned to shush her.

"I don't think he'll say no, especially since it's you. I mean, the women and a few men always look forward to the days like today when you wear your black LPS polo. It tends to kind of cling to you." Charlie smirked as she inserted a disk into one of the drives.

Dean looked down at his black polo with the words _Sandover Loss Prevention & Security _printed in white letters to the left. The shirt did fit more snugly than the ones he normally wore but he didn't see the big deal.

Charlie was being a bit delusional again. "Yeah, I mean, who can resist this? If I saw me, I'd want a ride." Dean said sardonically as he wiggled his hips.

Charlie's eyes grew wide as she bit down hard on her lower lip as if to suppress her laughter. At first he thought she was holding in her laughter because of him, but then he noticed she was looking past him.

A feeling of dread clutched his chest as he turned around and was ensnared in a cerulean stare that was lit in amusement.

Of course Castiel would be standing behind him when Dean was acting like an ass.

"Hey Cas…uh…Castiel. What can I do for you?" Dean tried to go for a nonchalant stance as he put his hand on the back of his chair and leaned his body toward it. Unfortunately, he forgot it was a rolling chair and his body pitched to the side as the chair spun crazily away. Luckily he caught himself on the edge of the desk before he fell.

Dean ignored Charlie's snort of laughter in the background as Dean watched Castiel cock an eyebrow, his full mouth tipping to the side slightly. Dean's eyes zeroed in on those plump, pink lips, imagining how they would feel against his own when he realized those lips were moving.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" Dean asked, fighting a blush that was heating his cheeks. Another muffled giggle could be heard from behind him.

Castiel's crooked smile became a little more pronounced. "I was wondering if Bobby is around. I needed to discuss a situation at one of our stores."

"Bobby is in a meeting, but he should be back soon. I'll let him know you need to talk to him when he gets back." Dean reached for a post-it to write down a reminder, knowing he really didn't need it, but he had to have something to keep his focus away from undressing Castiel with his eyes.

"Thank you Dean, I appreciate it. I'll see you around." Castiel gave Dean a full blown smile, the first Dean had ever seen the man give as he walked out of the office.

Dean watched the man walk away, admiring the cut of his gray dress pants. Were they tailored because they perfectly cupped his a…

"Weak, Winchester. Your game is weak." Charlie taunted good naturedly from the corner.

Dean glared at his friend before stalking off to start his rounds.

* * *

A week later, Dean had barely walked through the door, drinking the last dregs of his coffee, hoping it would help wake him up when Bobby cornered him.

"Dean, I need you to do something for me." Bobby bypassed any greeting and got straight to the point.

"Sure Bobby, what's up?"

"I need you to go to one of the west side stores and question the management staff. We've caught over half the staff stealing. I just need you to find out exactly how much, if there are more people involved, the usual drill." Bobby told him as he handed Dean a file with the information.

Dean gave Bobby a confused stare. "Don't get me wrong, I love doing this kind of stuff, but why isn't Victor doing this since he's in charge of the west side."

"He's sick with the flu and I would do it but I have an all day meeting. Besides, you're my best investigator and were specifically requested to go."

"No problem Bobby, I'll head out now since it's over an hour away." Dean felt his excitement build at the thought of the upcoming day and to finally get Baby out for more than just the short commute to work. Dean headed for the door, keys already in hand.

"Oh, I forgot to mention, the HR manager is going with you. He's the one that asked for you specifically."

Dean stopped dead in his tracks. "Castiel? Why?" His earlier excitement quickly fizzled down to nervousness.

"He has to go since after your investigation, he's going to have to let go of most of the management team, including the store manager. Then he'll have to talk to the remaining management staff. "

"Isn't that the district manager's job?" Dean asked, trying not to think about being stuck for a total of three hours round trip in his car with the sex god. Or the thought that Castiel had wanted Dean to be the one to accompany him.

"Normally yes, but since it's so many people, Castiel thought it would be best that he handle it. Damage control. Now hurry up, he'll be waiting for you."

"Sure Bobby, I'll take care of this for you." he managed to reply weakly, but Bobby was already striding away.

* * *

The car ride was excruciating for Dean. He always thought the Impala was roomy until he had Castiel sitting in the passenger seat. He just seemed so close. And Dean could smell Castiel's light cologne and an underlying scent that was solely Castiel. On top of listening to the deep timbre of Castiel's voice as he discussed the situation they were about to walk into, Dean had to continually bite on his lip hard as he shifted uncomfortably in his seat to relieve the pressure in his pants.

Once they reached the store, he forcibly pushed out thoughts of Castiel and started on the process of extracting the information that Bobby needed. During the course of the day, Dean realized that the two of them made a good team. Castiel would interject questions of his own from time to time; his normally friendly eyes were steely and formidable without being judgmental. There were times during the investigation that the people being interviewed seemed more intimidated by Castiel than by Dean.

And Dean would be lying if he said that didn't turn him on.

Once Dean got the information he needed, he got up to look around the store in order to give Castiel some privacy to talk to the staff that were still there and give them instructions. As Dean waited for Castiel, he eventually made his way to the book section to see if there was anything interesting to add to Sam's birthday gift. Sam's birthday was coming up and Dean was excited for his upcoming vacation to go visit his brother in California.

"Anything interesting?"

Dean looked up to see a tired, but smiling Castiel.

"Nah, kind of a limited selection. Just looking for something for Sammy. Birthday's coming up." Dean said as he put a book back on the shelf.

Castiel smile wavered slightly as his brows furrowed. "Sammy? Is that your girlfriend…boyfriend?"

Dean just stared at Castiel for a moment before answering. Was Castiel trying to fish for information? Dean disregarded it the moment the thought passed through his mind. He was probably just curious.

"Sammy's my little brother. He's studying law at Stanford right now. I'm going to drive out there in a few weeks to visit him. I'd never tell him, but I really miss the kid. But no, I'm single, haven't had a girlfriend or boyfriend for a while." Dean mentally cringed at his verbal diarrhea and volunteering the information about his sorry love life to Castiel but he couldn't seem to shut up.

Castiel's smile widened, displaying a flash of white teeth. "It's been a while since my last relationship also. It didn't work out with my last boyfriend, but we managed to remain friends."

Dean tried to contain his smile at the little tidbit of information about Castiel.

Since it was growing late and they haven't had lunch yet, they decided to hit the road and find a diner on the way back. Finding a mom and pop's restaurant half way during their return trip, they decided to stop instead of taking their chances of what was left over in the office cafeteria.

Dean felt himself relax around Castiel as they both ate their burgers and shared stories about their families. Dean told Castiel more about Sam, his father and even the Impala. He told Castiel how he and his father restored it together and John had handed the keys over to Dean on his eighteenth birthday. Castiel praised his work, telling Dean how he thought it was a beauty of a car in which endeared Castiel to Dean even more if that was possible.

Castiel shared with Dean about his insanely large family and regaled him with stories about having to suffer being the youngest sibling. Dean quickly noticed that most of the funny stories Castiel told were that of one of his brothers, Gabriel. Castiel tried to act like he was put out with all the pranks that were pulled on him as a kid, but Dean saw nothing but affection when he talked about, in which Dean suspected, his favorite brother.

"So, how do you like working at Sandover, Cas? You've been there for about a year, right?" Dean asked after he finished the last bite of his sandwich. He really loathed the thought of lunch ending since this was the most they've ever talked before.

Castiel raised his eyebrows in surprise. Dean flushed when he realized he called him by the nickname he would secretly call him in his head.

"Sorry if you don't liked being called Cas…"

Castiel hurried to interrupt. "No, that's not it, I actually like it. Much better than Cassie." he laughed, his eyes crinkling at the corners.

"Then what is it?" Dean couldn't stop from leaning forward in his seat.

Castiel huffed out a laugh. "Dean, I've been working at Sandover just as long as you have. We were even in the same new hire orientation class."

"Are you serious? How could I possibly not notice you?" he asked, shock coloring his words, but then he flushed again at how it had sounded.

Castiel shot Dean a shy smile and looked down at his food. "I was hired as a HR generalist, so I was always on the road traveling to different stores. It was only after I got promoted that I stayed in the office more."

Dean couldn't believe that they had worked together for so long and didn't realize it. Castiel laughed at his expression and quickly finished his food.

Once they settled their bill, they made their way back to the office which Dean thought they arrived back much too quickly. When they pulled into the parking lot, Castiel thanked him for his help with the theft situation.

"No problem, Cas. Since Victor was sick, Bobby said you requested me." Dean stated, but it was really more of a question. Dean wanted to know why he asked for him.

Castiel gave him one of his self-conscious crooked smiles that Dean was quickly becoming addicted to. "I would have asked for you regardless. I know you're the best at what you do. Besides, I'd rather spend the day with somebody I actually like."

Dean felt warmth spread through him at the comment and at the thought that Castiel liked spending time with him. Of course, Castiel probably meant he liked him in a professional capacity, but at the moment, Dean didn't care how he liked him as long as he did.

Dean knew he probably looked like a grinning idiot but he could care less, especially when Cas started grinning along with him.

As the weeks went by, it became apparent that the day they spent together broke the ice and they started a tenuous friendship. They did exchange numbers and texted each other, but it was mostly inane things such as movie and book suggestions or how essential was it to have bacon with one's eggs (pretty damn important was Dean's reply).

Despite all the text messages, eating lunch together or Castiel popping in unexpectedly to Dean's office, they never went beyond that. Never did anything outside of work.

Dean felt that he had been friend zoned.

The thought was depressing and unfortunately, the worse of the feeling hit him when he went out to visit Sam. He was thrilled to spend an entire week with Sammy, but at the same time, it was a week he wouldn't be seeing Castiel.

Dean tried not to let that get him down and enjoy his visit, but Sam quickly caught onto his mood and wouldn't let the matter rest.

"What's the matter with you? When we went out last night, you didn't even try to hit on anybody. You have a new boyfriend or girlfriend?" Sam asked as they sat in front of the TV in Sam's tiny apartment, playing video games.

Dean knocked Sam's shoulder with his own in annoyance, still trying to play. "Really, you want to talk about feeling now? You're not going to distract me, Sammy. I plan on kicking…your…ass! Yes!" Dean jumped up as he killed off Sam's character.

Sam rolled his eyes as he laid down the controller. "I think if you would just tell me what's going on, the rest of the week will go a little more smoothly."

Dean groaned. "You're not going to shut up about this, are you?" Dean sighed when Sam shook his head.

Dean ended up telling Sam everything. At the end of it, Sam was chuckling at Dean's frustrated face.

"What?" Dean growled, not appreciating be laughed at on the rare occasion when he actually talked about his feelings.

"Dean, you're so blind. From what you tell me, it seems like the guy likes you."

"Of course he likes me, we've sorta become friends." Dean grumbled.

"For someone that gets paid to notice the small stuff for a living, you're pretty clueless. Just ask him out. He might just be waiting for you to make the first move."

"Shut up, Sammy, you sound like Charlie now. Come on, let's play another game, I still want to kick your ass some more." Dean grumbled.

Even though Dean wouldn't admit it, the talk did make him feel a little better even though he didn't believe that Castiel was waiting around for Dean to make a move. Castiel might be quiet, but he wasn't shy so if he was interested, Dean was positive he would have let him know by now. He hadn't even gotten any texts from him this week except for one saying he hoped Dean had a safe trip and would see him when he got back.

Maybe he'll ask Castiel out for a drink when he got back…as friends of course because he was afraid that was all Castiel would ever think of Dean as.

* * *

The first day back to work was hectic for Dean. He spent the whole day playing catch up that he had to skip lunch which meant missing spending what little bit of time he got to spend with Castiel. He barely saw the HR manager except for in passing. The rest of the week was more of the same only it seemed like it was Castiel staying busy, trying to help staff a new store.

Of course this made Dean grumpy. Jo and Victor kept harassing Dean to find out what was the cause but he would just mumble out a lame excuse to get them to leave him alone. Only Charlie knew the real reason, but for once she left him alone.

Castiel's texts have all but stopped too which didn't improve his mood any.

Friday was the new hire orientation which Bobby roped him into giving a presentation on loss prevention. Normally this didn't bother him since he had no problem speaking in front of people and he liked to have fun with it to make a boring time a little more interesting. That might be the case most of the time, but not this time. He just wanted to duck out early and start his weekend with some beer, pizza and Dr. Sexy and try to numb any thoughts about his co-worker.

He even thought he could still leave right after his presentation, but looking at the agenda, he was the last speaker of the day. Dean cursed his luck and settled in for a long day.

Dean lounged in the back of the room most of the day and before he knew it, he was alone since most people left after their presentations, probably going to start their weekends early also.

There was only one more speaker and then it was his turn. He just wanted to get it over with and get home.

So he sat there with his arms crossed over his chest, legs sprawled out in front of him as he waited for the next speaker. He noticed a couple of new women turn back to look at him and then whisper.

He saw that one of the women was an attractive brunette whose name tag read Lisa, would look back the most. He smiled and sent her a wink even though his heart wasn't in it, but it still made him feel good when she blushed and smiled back. At least he was still desirable to some people.

He turned away from the woman when he heard movement from the front. Dean's stomach fluttered when he looked up to find Castiel staring at him from the front of the room, a look of consternation on his face.

Dean's smile was more natural and real when he saw Castiel. Castiel's face cleared at the smile and retuned it with a soft one of his own.

Dean stayed more alert as Castiel talked about policies and procedures. When he started to talk about the sexual harassment policy, Dean knew he was in trouble. Every time Castiel would say the word sexual, he would look over at Dean. The word would briefly be followed with his tongue slipping out to swipe over his chapped lips.

He kept doing it until Dean felt himself getting hard. Dean tried to tune everything out, but it wasn't helping. He decided to step out in the hall for a few minutes until it was his turn to speak.

As he stood up, he was sure he imagined the knowing smirk Castiel shot his way before he left the room.

* * *

"Have a good weekend, Dean." Bobby stuck his head into Dean's office. It was past six and most people were long gone for the day. So much for leaving early, especially after he managed to get through his presentation, he was called because the receptionist's purse was missing. After he couldn't find anything on the cameras, come to find out, she had left it in her car after lunch.

"You too, Bobby. See you on Monday."

Bobby turned to leave, but stopped. "I already checked all the doors, they're locked up. Everybody's gone except for Novak. Told him you were the only one left and that you would lock up behind him. He said he'll be done soon. Hope you don't mind."

"It's fine, I still have to write up a report so hopefully by the time I'm done, he'll be ready. Now go and enjoy your weekend with Jody." Dean waved him off.

It didn't take him long to write his report. After thirty minutes, he was finishing up when out of the corner of his eye; he caught movement from one of the cameras. He looked up to the screen and saw it was the camera in Castiel's office. Dean could see him sitting at his desk but couldn't make out what he was doing. He pulled up the video and the image of Castiel filled the large screen.

The scene happening before him made the air whoosh out of his chest and his mouth to go dry. Castiel sat slightly away from his desk, his long legs stretched out in front of him, pumping his hand over his exposed cock.

"Fuck…." Dean managed to breathe out as he stared at the screen, arousal jolting through his body.

Why in the hell was Castiel jerking off in his office? He knew there's a camera there. Castiel had stopped by his office plenty of times and Dean had even shown him the camera system once.

Dean should just turn off the screen and once he left, erase the footage and act as if nothing had happened.

But he couldn't do it. He watched Castiel throw his head back, the tendons taut in his neck as his hips started to cant up into his fist. Dean palmed his own hardening cock through his pants.

Castiel was gorgeous caught up in that state of lust, want and need as his hand and hips worked in tandem, moving faster.

Dean looked around the office guiltily, but he knew it was only the two of them in the building. He licked his lips before biting down on his lower lip in indecision.

"Fuck it." Dean muttered and unzipped his pants, pulling his boxers down far enough to release his cock. He shivered as his thumb ran across the head, collecting the precome that had already started leaking out.

As his hand started to slowly glide, Dean wondered who Castiel was thinking about as he pleasured himself. Was it an ex-boyfriend, somebody he just met or possibly him? Dean moaned at the thought.

Dean could see Castiel's chest heaving and knew he must be getting close by the desperate edge of his strokes. It didn't take long before he was matching strokes with Castiel. Then Dean remembered something important…the sound.

The cameras were equipped to pick up sound, but they kept that feature turned off for privacy reasons. Dean quickly located the sound button for Castiel's camera on the control panel and flipped it on.

Castiel's deep and husky moans of pleasure flooded the room causing Dean's eyes to roll back in his head at the intoxicating sounds coming from the speakers.

Dean knew he wouldn't last long with the bombardment of visual and audio. Castiel's moans grew to a fever pitch as his body stiffened with his impending orgasm, his face becoming more flushed as his red, swollen mouth parted.

Then something unexpected happened. At the very last moment, Castiel groaned one word very clearly as he came over his hand.

" _Dean…_ "

Dean felt like his body had been branded as an intense wave of heat overtook him at hearing the man that had been the star of his late night fantasies for nearly a year, hoarsely cry out _his_ name as he came.

"Oh god…" Dean came hard, squeezing his eyes shut as his body tightened before releasing in a trembling rush.

Dean panted for breath, giving himself have a moment to recover. He was definitely going to ask Castiel out for that drink now. He had it on a good authority after what he just witnessed that he wouldn't refuse.

Dean quickly cleaned himself up and set himself to rights. As he looked up, he saw that Castiel had already done the same.

Dean was about to give the command the delete all evidence of what had transpired when Castiel did something that stopped him.

He looked directly up at the camera and winked.

"That son of a bitch." Dean chuckled as he watched a cocky grin spread across the HR manager's face.

Yes, it was most definitely past time to ask the man out. Before Dean left his office to track down Castiel, he deleted the footage from the cameras but not before making a copy for himself.

Who knows, maybe after drinks, Castiel would want to come over to his place and watch a video.

**Author's Note:**

> Despite working on two other stories, I couldn’t get this out of my head so I had to write it down. I might add one more chapter at some point but at the moment it will be considered complete. 
> 
> I apologize for any mistakes since it was kind of written in a rush. Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
